1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a hoist device with leveling and disengagement mechanism. Especially, it refers to a device that can keep the hung object loose and leveled during movement and facilitate pick-and-place operation in limited space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the assembly hanging operation in TRR (Taiwan Research Reactor) body or within the other type of narrow space, since the distance between each metal module and the reactor body is only several centimeters and it is unknown if interior modules are connected with each other or deadly locked. Therefore, it is challenging under the limitation of hoist capacity to move modules horizontally from inside to outside of the reactor body without collision.
Currently, there is no designated hanging equipment in construction industry for hanging operation inside TRR body. It is the common type of hoist to be used in the above mentioned hanging operation. Mostly, the hook of the hoist is attached to a plural number of steel cables or iron chains as well as different parts of the hung object, which is kept leveled as much as possible during fastening or buckling. Nevertheless, since there is limited space in the TRR body and it is not easy to be clear about the status of fixation for each module, it is frequently to have the hung object to remain partially locked or too tightly clamped without being timely noticed. Moreover, common hoist equipment has relatively fast moving speed.
Thus, when a hoist is directly used to hoist an object up quickly, due to the difference in tension of attachment at different parts of the hung object or unnoticed deadly locked module, it tends to generate serious stretching or over load that could cause vibration and inclination, and it is hard to prevent shaking or skew. Such shaking or skew state could cause collision between the hung object and TRR body interior and lead to damage or dead lock. Therefore, the above mentioned hoist equipment is difficult to assure that the hung object be loosened before hanging operation, and then remain leveled during ascending. This makes the hanging operation very difficult in limited space in TRR body.
In view of the drawbacks with traditional hanging equipment when it is operating in limited space, the inventor came up with the invention that provides improvement.